


Kaneki

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: birthday fic, trashy trash post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: I wrote this for my friend's birthday. They love Tokyo Ghoul and Kaneki (I even call her Kaneki), so I hope they like it.





	Kaneki

You’re name is Makenna and your friend had told you to drink a potion. Their name is Cecil, and they told you it would take you to a special place in your life. That place turned out to be Japan. You were standing in front of a cafe. You went inside and found that this cafe was familier, even though you had never been to Japan. As you looked around, a girl with purple hair asked how your day had been. You replied with “It’s going fine. It’s my birthday, and my friend took me here.” 

“Oh, happy birthday miss. I’m Touka.” You knew that name from an anime you really liked. It’s called Tokyo Ghoul. But Cecil couldn’t have taken you there, it’s impossible. 

You went and had a seat near the window. You could see a man with purple hair speaking in English and French. You thought it was strange that they spoke English in Japan, but Ice had told you that you’d be able to understand them perfectly, but you were still confused. 

You looked around. A boy with black hair was sitting with his orange haired friend. They reminded you of Kaneki and Hide. The orange one pointed at you. The black haired one hung his head, and covered his face. You turned away and waited for someone to come over.

“Hello miss, What can I get you?” Touka asked you. You smiled to her, and folded your hands in your lap. 

“Do you have any tea?” She nodded, and you continued. “Could I have a peach tea?” 

“Of course. I will bring it to you shortly.” She turned and left you. 

You were sipping your tea, when the black haired boy came over to you.

“Hello. I’m Kaneki. What’s your name?” He asked. You gasped, turning to look behind you. Hide was at the edge of his seat, waiting for his buddy.

“You can’t go with her!” You told him, setting your tea down.

“What do you mean?” He asked you.

“Have a seat, I need to talk to you!” You kicked out the chair across from you, and he took his seat.

~^~

Kaneki was just staring at you. “How could all that happen?” 

“I don’t know. It all started because of Ms. Rize, so I guess it’s her fault.” You thought really hard, trying to remember the first episode of TG. 

“But, what will happen if I didn’t do what was written?” He asked. This was a serious question.

“I don’t know. You could possibly not exist, or something horrible would happen instead.” You answered, knowing what would have to happen.

“Okay. I think I’m gonna talk to her tomorrow. I’m sorry, Makenna-chan. Thank you.” He stood and bowed. You nodded your head, standing to. You left, knowing that you could at least warn him for what’s happening. 

~^~

You returned to your universe, where Cecil and Ice were waiting.

“What was it like!?” You looked to them.

“I warned him, but I can’t save him.” 

“I’m sorry, at least you met him.” Cecil clicked on Tokyo Ghoul, and you watched with them.

“Hey bro, ain’t that you!” Cecil commented. You were watching the first episode, where there was a character that looked like you. Your whole face lit up, because they were leaving right when Kaneki sat down to join with Hide. At least you got a good gift this year from your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this horrible story!


End file.
